Red Stained Rain
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: After discoveing the truth about Kyuubi Naruto leaves Konoha, years later an assasin for hire whos puppet skill rival even that of Sasori the Red Sand emerges with a strong hate for Konoha. Warning: Yaoi, Yaoi-Harem, Threesomes, Het, Yuri.
1. Prolouge

Red Stained Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Naruto ,characters,the Naruto universe, or the idea. If I did Sasuke would be Orochimaru's bitch (oh,wait he _**is **_-) Naru-Chan would be in a yaoi Harem with Atatsuki ,Sakura would be dead,and all would be right with the Naruto-world. Oh and I wouldn't be writing a _fanfic..._okay maybe I would.

Summery: After being beaten nearly to death,finding out that he holds the Kyuubi no kitsune he leaves Konoha. Years later the Doll master,a person said to have puppet master skills far greater then even Sasori of the red sands appears as an assassin for hire and is said to despise Konoha with his very being. Not only that they say his power is far greater than any of the Kages and rival the Kyuubi no kitsunes.

Warning: Blood,Yaoi, Sakura bashing.

**Please vote for a pairing: it will be any male with Naruto.**

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Flash backs/memories"**_

"**Kyuubi/demons" **

"Regular speech"

Jutsus

A/N: Naruto is six in the beginning, Itachi is 13 when the Uchiha Massacre happened and The rookie nine plus Naruto were eight.

Saykuya Haruno--Sakura's mom Pronounced-(Sai-ku-ya)

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Six year old Naruto Uzumaki, holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune strongest of the demons and scape goat to Konoha's anger and grief, currently sat on top of the hospitals roof eyes staring intently at the full moon.

You would think that someone his age would be asleep at such an hour, 11:30, but he couldn't sleep. Ever. When he slept he was pledged with nightmares, and not the kind that your average six year old had either.

When he slept he saw people die, he saw blood and heard each plea and scream,if it's not enough that he heard voices in his head: they were vacant like if being filtered through a screen,but they were still there. They tormented him all throughout the day, and the nightmares tormented him at night,so he finally decided to give up sleeping. If only to get away from the stench, the sight, and the pleas.

He clutched his puppet (it was given to him by a villager who wished to intimidate him,it did the opposite and now he cherishes it despite the person who gave it to him) to his chest. he was dressed in a black shirt with a fox on the back and baggy black pants,with bandages covering him underneath the cloths. The doll was an exact replica of him,but with the eyes,and mouth sowed shut.

He had amazing cerulean eyes that matched the sky in color, white-blond hair that was pulled in a low braid that reached down to his mid back and porcelain colored skin,the effect of spending most of his time avoiding the sun, and all the people outside.

Naruto looked up from his favorite spot when he heard a twig snap,the next thing he knew he was falling of the 18th story building he landed on his back,he hit the concrete with a sicking crack .Dark circles clouded his vision. He felt something warm trickle down his spin and his forehead. His lungs constricted painfully, he whimpered softly.

A harsh laughter erupted from above him and he looked up, his vision was still blurred, but he could see dark shapes looming over him.

"Aww, did the wittle demon take a fall?"

A sickly sweat fake baby voice broke through the filter, Naruto looked up to see a bunch of sickly pink hair,he groaned turning his eyes away from the to bright color. Saykuya Haruno laughed cruelly along with the mob consisting of both Konoha shinobi and Konoha citizens.

Naruto sat up, a sharp pain shooting up his back, before he was roughly shoved back onto his back by a smirking Saykuya. The mob drew closer to the blond. He attempted to get up again, managing to to get to his knees before he was roughly kicked in the back, landing on his front this time.

"Where do you think you're going, Kyuubi brat?"

A voice growled picking Naruto up from the back of his shirt, he squirmed in the man's grip,but stopped when he was punched in the gut. He was then slammed roughly into the wall, he heard the slam and crack as his head hit the wall. The laughter only grew. He opened his eyes again, his vision was better, he could make out the shapes but not the faces of his tormentors.

"Tonight we'll finish what the fourth started!"

A voice shouted from the back of the crowd, shouts of agreements filled the ally way. Naruto gasped when something cold and hard slid into his gut before let out a scream as it was twisted ripped out and plunged back in before repeating the process again. A blood curdling scream erupted from him before a rag was stuffed in his mouth, muffing his cries of pain.

He was terrified, his gorgeous blue eyes wide with fear,and confusion which only fueled their desire to see him in pain. He whimpered when the knife was pulled out, only to scream again when it was plunged into his chest, piercing his lung. Laughter erupted from the crowd at his obvious pain. The leader,a shinobi obviously from the head band, slammed him into the wall before kicking him in the head.

Black spots littered his vision, and he was lifted into the air and thrown out into the middle of the crowd, the second he landed he was assaulted by broken glass, clubs, bats, iron pips and anything they could get their hands on. His screams were muffled by the cloth stuffed in his mouth. He was bleeding heavily, and breathing came harder, the crowd backed away and someone stepped forward.

" Monster."

He snickered coldly before kicking the blond so he faced him. Naruto came face to face with Uchiha Fugaku. The head of the Uchiha Clan grinned evilly at Naruto before lifting his foot and stomping on his face. Naruto felt his nose break and blood gush done his face. He finally got out out of his vice like pull only to meet with a kunai that lodged itself in his right eye. He screamed,this time it wasn't muffled the cloth having been removed. Before he blacked out he felt a burning on his right arm and leg.

* * *

Naruto woke to find himself in a sewer. He shot up,glancing nervously at himself to find everything fine: no injuries, no pain. He blinked.

"Was it just a dream?"

He murmured out load. His eyes darted from checking for injuries to taking in his surroundings. He frowned,the only way out was an open door leading down a dark hallway.

"_This can't be Konoha. There isn't a sewer that looks like this anywhere in Konoha. So,where am I?"_

He frowned, before making his decision. He followed the hallway. A few minutes of walking and he found himself in front of a giant cage with a paper seal with the kanji for seal. A dark chuckle brought him out of his musings.

"**So you finally came to visit, Kit?"**

Naruto's head snapped up to see a gigantic fox. Naruto blinked in confusion before realization dawned. Kyuubi grinned.

"**Your pretty smart for a human."**

He chuckled and Naruto looked at him with out fear. He looked curiously from Kyuubi to the cage before focusing his attention back on Kyuubi.

"Your Kyuubi, right?"

Naruto asked calmly. Kyuubi scoffed but nodded.

"**Tell me how did you know, anyway?"**

Naruto looked up and shrugged. His hands fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"I guessed. Everyones always calling me Kyuubi brat, or demon. And from all the book I've read, I found out you can't kill a demon, cause it's basically impossible to kill a demon. And then I saw the cage and the seal and figured we're in my mind. And your Kyuubi."

He conclude without a thought. Kyuubi looked impressed.

"**How?" **

He asked this time generally curious. It's not every day a _six year old_ shows up in front of **The **Kyuubi no Kitsune, show no fear. In fact be _calm_ and then solve an SS-class secret. Naruto looked up.

"I read a lot."

He stated simply. Kyuubi huffed.

"**So how come your not scarred?"**

"Cause if you wanted me dead, I'm guessing I'd already be dead."

He guessed." Hey Kyuubi,I have a question.

"**Let me guess you want me to tell you why I attacked your pathetic village?"**

Naruto shook his head.

"How'd I get here,why now and not before?"

Kyuubi blinked honestly thinking he would have asked the reason for him attacking the village. Kyuubi glanced at the cage before shrugging.

"**Like hell I'd know. "**

Naruto glanced at him again.

"So you gonna tell me why you attacked?"

Kyuubi blinked. Once. Twice. Before grinning down at the blond.

"**So you remembered."** Naruto grinned back, sliding down so he could sit.

"Well I _do_ have a photographic memory." He smiled. Kyuubi nodded.

"**First off as you have been told demons are mostly known, to humans, for killing and being cold hearted monsters. Well that's wrong. Demons feel emotions like humans do, in fact I'd say we feel more due to living so long. The reason we get these reps are because of our tendency to hunt humans. All I have to say for that though is, don't you humans kill animals? You eat them too and yet you don't call yourselves monsters or demons." **

He stated calmly. Naruto nodded following his every word,and burning them to his memory.

" **Now with everything I've told you so far I bet you to expect me to say I came to hunt: for food right? Wrong. I attacked because I was tricked."**

"Tricked?"

"**Yes, yes now let me continue. I had gone out hunting, I had gone out hunting, my mate having just had our kits, and when I came back my kits and mate lay dead, with a man smelling of snakes above them. Before he left he told me this was Konoha's wish. I went into a demonic rage and attacked Konoha without thinking." **He explained. Naruto nodded.

"That makes sense. Now when you say smelled of snakes what do you mean?"

Kyuubi looked thoughtful.

"**He recked of the smell of snakes,I guess he had the snake summoning. He had black hair and extremely pale skin,like paper."**

He added,Naruto suddenly shot to his feet,snapping his fingers.

"I read about him! He's Orochimaru,one of the famous three Sennin,and he has the snake contract. It also said he betrayed Konoha, the reason wasn't stated but I read in his file he was looking for immortality, and something about being jealous against the Yondaime since he wanted to be the Hokage. " Naruto Stated, Kyuubi growled at the name.

"**Even if it wasn't Konoha's fault my kits and mate are dead, I still hate that reached place. After what they did to you.....we demons take great care of our kits! No one should have to go through that." **He muttered. Naruto looked up.

"I hate them too. I know that it's wrong, at least that's what I'm told but I can't help it. I've tried my whole life to make up for something I didn't know about, and was no part of , and they don't care! If they can just stand by and watch as I'm sacrificed then I _don't _wanna be Hokage, and I couldn't care less about them." Naruto stated calmly. Kyuubi looked up.

"**Tell ya what , kit, I'll help you leave this reached human village , and teach you so you can defend yourself."**

"Okay,what do you want in exchange?" Naruto finally asked, Kyuubi grinned.

"**Not much, so far I can honestly say that I'm at least glad **_**your **_**my container, and I generally ****enjoy your company. Theres also the fact if you die I die. So what I ask is: one you train so you can avenge my mate and kits by killing Orochimaru." **He waited for Naruto to agree.

"Deal"

"--**Two, you listen to what I tell you, and train hard. I don't train slackers--"** He paused again for Naruto's okay.

"Fine"

"--**third and last we fuse so that I can get **_**some **_**freedom, I can train you, and you become Half-demon." **Naruto hesitated.

"Half-demon?" He questioned.

"**Yes, you will gain tails,for how much chakra you have, and fox ears. You will also gain the demon strength, senses and demonic chakra. You won't be full demon, but you won't be full human."** Naruto blinked,and took a moment to think it over.

"Okay,I agree." He stated slowly.

"How are we gonna do this?" Kyuubi grinned.

" **Well first of all we need to get you out of the Hospital. Two there are somethings I need you to get before we leave--"**

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could, in one hand a scroll filled with all his precious possessions and his clothes, in his other hand was a bag filled with scrolls and weapons he snatched from the Hokage's tower and weapon store and on his back was the Forbidden Scroll.

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

This Chapter Has Been Spell Checked.


	2. Chapter 1

Red Stained Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Yaoi Harem. Het. Yuri. Threesomes.

Note: I'm going to stop **Bold-**in Kyuubi's speech. Who is in the harem will be bellow. Naruto is nine now.

_'Shukaku'—_Before he is released. Kyuubi, Naruto and Gaara can hear him in their heads but Kyuubi and Naruto have to talk out loud for him to hear them.

This is **not **het.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Panting, Naruto dodged another swipe to his head before ducking and rolling over, swiping at the attacker with a kunai. At the familiar _pop_ and smoke of his shadow clone disappearing, he grinned smugly.

"Wipe that smile off your face, brat, you're still awful as ever at chakra control."

Kyuubi stated, taking a bite of his apple, making the previously smug Naruto glare at him.

"Well at least I'm not stuffing my face, as usual."

Naruto shot back, smirking when Kyuubi glowered, discreetly tossing his (eighth) half-eaten apple to the side.

It had been three years since Naruto had meet Kyuubi, three years of wondering around and training. Not to mention Naruto's fusion with the Demon Lord, which had taken place six months after their meeting, Kyuubi wanting to make sure his body would hold through it.

Naruto had changed drastically after the fusion. His skin had tinted a soft caramel, though he was mostly as pale as he as before, his eyes slanted and he had grown a couple inches, going form four-foot-three to four-foot-six. He had grown crimson fox ears and three crimson tails (the tails his own). His waist length white-blond hair had three crimson streaks through them and his cerulean eyes were tinted, just slightly, a deep crimson while his whisker marks thinned.

Kyuubi, Naruto found, had more than one form. He had four so be precise: full demon, his fox form, human form and half-demon, a cross between his demon form and human form.

In his human form, he had thigh length crimson hair and crimson eyes with dark caramel skin and aristocratic features. He stood at a tall six-foot-four and was fairly muscled and slim. Needless to say he was drooled over at any village they entered, whether by female or male.

His full demon form was almost identical besides having long, pointed ears, fangs, claws and red marks under his eyes and nine tails.

His fox form was the one he used to attack Konoha with—basically just a gigantic fox and his half-demon form was a lot like Naruto, instead of having pointed ears and nine tails, only slimmer and smaller along with whisker marks instead of his red marks.

"Where are we going this time?"

Naruto finally asked after a prolonged silence, laying on the floor and staring at the stars, his arms folded underneath his head. Peaking an eye at the younger male, Kyuubi rolled on his side, loosely wrapping an arm around the blond's waist on pulling him closer so his head rested against his chest. Immediately snuggling against the warm frame, Naruto looked up with curious, sleepy sky-blue eyes.

"Suna."

Kyuubi stated simply. His eyes thoughtful as he stared up at the stars. Semi-pleased, Naruto drifted off the sleep, missing Kyuubi's next sentence.

"I'm sorry, Shu, that it took me this long to get to you. But we'll help you soon, you and your container."

-

-

"Kyuubi! Hurry up!"

Naruto groaned, rolling sky-blue eyes as Kyuubi flirted with a hoard of giggling women (Naruto, after three years of dealing and watching with Kyuubi's numerous fan-girls, aka creepy, psychopathic, desperate stalker-sluts, had decided to swear off the monsters-er, the _women_ for life. He didn't think his delicate ears could handle all the screeching or squealing).

Kyuubi winked at the women who all sighed, looking as if about to faint as Kyuubi glared at the younger male.

"Brat, I was just having fun!"

He whined making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Get moving, lover-boy, I want to get some scrolls before we find a place to stay."

Naruto scoffed, folding his arms over his chest and glaring pointedly at the older-male before turning and snapping around, making his black trench-coat flap behind him dramatically.

Naruto was dressed for anywhere but the desert, and needless to say the blond was receiving weird (and jealous) looks from many of pass byers who were currently suffering from Suna's infamous heat. He had on a long-sleeved dark brown turtle neck, black finger-less gloves and black standard ninja pants with plenty of pockets and four kunai pouches strapped to his thighs, two on each. His black leather, ankle length trench coat was coated with pockets and zippers concealing scrolls and various weapons and poisons and many of his puppets.

His black knee high combat boots had been customized to hold two swords each on the side and contained a small lock picking kit underneath the sole of the right and a vile of poison and antidote on the right. On his back was a large, gleaming ebony scythe with the kanji for _Soul Eater _carved on the gleaming ebony blade and on the back of his trench coat was the kanji for _demon, _and he had left his white-blond hair braided back the three strips of crimson framing his heart shaped face and his ears and tails had been henged away for the moment.

Kyuubi, in contrast to Naruto's dark colors, was dressed in almost all white. His crimson hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail with a strip of bandage, a few lose strands framing his wonderfully tanned face. He was dressed in a formal looking knee-length white yukata with a gold dragon on the side and dark jeans. He had white ninja sandals and two kunai pouches tied to his thighs and a pure-white sword strapped to his right boot.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say, princess."

Kyuubi muttered, knowing there was nothing he could say that would draw Naruto away from his weapons. He had been obsessed with puppet-fighting ever since had had come across some old scrolls from Sasori of the Red Sand and found out he could make puppets out of dead bodies (which was something they were always in supply of).

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say _bunny_."

Naruto shot back absently, entering the air-conditioned room and immediately burying his face in a scroll.

"And you are?"

A harsh, demanding voice asked, glaring pointedly at Naruto who ignored her, face buried in another scroll as he adjusted the growing pile in his arms.

"I _asked_ who the hell are you, and why you are in my village!?"

The voice insisted, growing angrier with every second the blond boy ignored her. Just about ready to snatch the scroll from the boy's hand, a sharp, cool voice had her freezing.

"Leave him alone, Temari."

Sea-foam green eyes glared at the sandy-blond haired girl. Gulping, the girl nodded fearfully before darting away. Interested, Naruto looked up from his scroll on torture techniques to look at the red-head boy who had 'saved' him.

He came face to face with a boy who looked about the same age as him with vivid icy sea-foam green eyes outlined by thick, charcoal black lines and short, spiky blood-red hear. The boy was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and brown pants with a large gourd on his back and the kanji for 'love' where his left eyebrow would (the other was missing as well).

"Thanks, I guess."

Naruto murmured, confused at how relaxed he felt around the red-head.

"My names Uzumaki Naruto. You?"

"Gaara."

The boy's voice, Naruto noticed, was gravely and what Kyuubi would call 'husky'. Eying the boy, he decided he could do with worse company.

"You want to hang out?"

Gaara looked briefly confused at the question. He hadn't known why he had defended the blond from his sisters obnoxious questions and temper, but the blond just _pulled_ him towards him, and even mother had been calmed by him, his usual blood-lust raving had been cut short by the desire to be near the blond.

"Yeah."

He whispered back a little shyly. Grinning, Naruto picked up a few more scrolls before turning back the the red-head.

"Just let me pay for these."

He grinned, and Gaara suddenly had a weired fluttering feeling in his chest at the sight.

-

-

"So this is where you ran off to."

A smirking voice stated. Naruto and Gaara looked up from the scroll they had been reading, Gaara glaring at the other red-head while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one who ran away."

Naruto scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Gaara, this is Kyuubi. Kyuubi, this is Gaara."

Naruto stated, motioning towards both red-heads as he introduced them, sitting up a little straighter with a grin.

"He said we can stay with him at his house."

"He did, huh? I never thought of _Shukaku_ as giving."

He teased and Gaara stiffened for a moment before mother calmed him.

_'Went and got yourself sealed, huh?'_

Shukaku smirked, his voice wispy and soft so that only the three could hear them. As the two continued to their friendly bicker a confused Gaara turned to Naruto, who looked as if he finally realized something.

"So you're Shukaku's container, huh? I'm surprised I didn't get that at first, anyway, I'm Kyuubi's container if you haven't figured it out."

Naruto stated calmly, eying the bickering demon with amusement.

"You look kinda crazy, arguing with yourself, Kyuu-chan."

Naruto smirked, laughing softly at the affronted look he received.

"You're...like me?"

Gaara asked hesitantly after a moment of silence from the younger males. Smiling, Naruto winked at the red-head.

"Yup. Kyuu-chan's been sealed in me since a few hours after I was born and my village hated me so we left. You?"

"Mother's been sealed in me since I was born and the village and my father are scared of me."

At the word 'mother' Kyuubi stared at the younger red-head before he burst out laughing. Shukaku was strangely silent.

"Mother! Mother?! Since when did you become a bitch, Shukaku!?"

He gasped, doubling over with laughter while Shukaku seethed inside Gaara.

_'You god damned fox! You wait till I get my hands on you!........hey, how are you out there?'_

Shukaku demanded, ignoring the jab at his gender. Kyuubi smirked smugly at the question, pulling Naruto to his side as the blond stood.

"My brat and me merged so now I can leave the seal whenever I want."

He conveniently forgot he only had four tails outside unless Naruto summoned him.

"Merged? So that's how blond-boy is half-demon, huh?"

"You're half-demon?"

Gaara asked as they once again tuned the two out. Grinning, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, me and Kyuubi made a deal. He would train me if I merged with him so that he could have some freedom and it made me half-demon. I think you'd be able to do it, to. Fuse with Shukaku, I mean."

Gaara was silent, eying Naruto thoughtfully.

"What does it do?"

"It changes half-your chakra into demonic chakra and makes your chakra levels higher: both human and demonic. It also give you demonic strength and senses and allows you to use Jutsus that humans can't."

Naruto explained, making himself comfortable on Gaara's bed the second they made it into his room, looking around the all blood-red room with interest. There wasn't much besides books and scrolls, the walls completely bare besides the crimson paint. Turning his attention back to Gaara he released his henge hiding his tails and ears. Gaara's eye widened slightly.

"You also gain tails for how much chakra you have. Humans generally think the tails mean rank, its wrong, however. Tails of Power mean how much chakra you have. You can go up in rank, as in tails, but it does not usually interfere with outside rank. As in if you're a Lord or not."

Naruto continued, his tails waving behind him lazily, his crimson fox ears twitching at the sounds of the village. Gaara stared in shock before tentatively moving to stroke one of Naruto's fluffy tails. Purring, Naruto grinned at the slightly blushing red-head.

"Cool, huh?"

While the two talked, Kyuubi and Shukaku watched fondly.

_'What took you, fox face?'_

Shukaku asked calmly, his voice a little tired. Kyuubi sighed.

"I wasn't able to track you until Naruto could and I had to train him to be able to track human chakra and be able to control his chakra first before moving onto demonic chakra."

He winced. Shukaku was silent for a moment.

_'I forgive you.'_

He stated simply. Kyuubi growled playfully.

"I never apologized!"

He growled, although his grin gave him away. He could hear Shukaku snort in his head.

_'Your voice said it all, Kyuu-chan. And don't think I didn't catch you making gooey-eyes at the little blond boy. Turning into a pedophile, oh great Demon Lord?'_

Shukaku continued, voice smirking and sarcastic as he uttered the last part. Kyuubi stiffened, glaring at a spot on the wall.

"At least it's better than being gender confused! Since when where you a mother, Shukaku!"

Kyuubi smirked back. While it was possible for both male and females demons to give birth, Shukaku had always considered it more of a feminine trait. He could practically feel Shukaku turn red in anger and embarrassment.

_'Bastard!'_

He snapped back to a smirking Kyuubi. Changing the subject, because he had won (Shukaku shooting out insults like that proving it), Kyuubi sobered slightly.

"I came here to take you with us, you know that right? I've got the seal to fuse you with your container ready as well."

He stated calmly, eying Gaara who was completely content to talk with a grinning Naruto about different torture methods.

He had to admit, the kid could be scary sometimes.

_'Yeah. Don't think I'll let you just leave me when we just meet up again.'_

Shukaku smirked. Kyuubi and Shukaku had been friends since they were little, having even taken on roles as each others lovers for a short while until Kyuubi had meet Kouta (his mate who later gave birth to his mates) and Shukaku had a fling with numerous demons. Kyuubi had been heart broken when he hadn't awoken to see his child hood friend anywhere near.

"Good. I would have dragged you with me kicking a screaming if I had to."

Kyuubi smirked. Things were finally settling into the way he wanted them. He had his little container (and future mate, he thought smugly), best friend and another kit.

-

-

"And you are?"

A cold voice asked, glaring at Naruto firmly as the duo---Gaara and Naruto—made their way to breakfast, hand in hand. Gaara glared at his father icily and was smug to note the man's small flinch.

"He is my friend."

He stated icily, moving past his father and gapping brother and sister to sit at the table, Naruto's hand firmly clasped in his own. He was happy to note that this would be his last day in this pathetic village: after talking (and arguing) Kyuubi and Naruto had informed them that they had come to Suna to collect Gaara and Shukaku and that they two would be fusing like Naruto had with Kyuubi.

Gaara had been both exited and slightly scared. He wanted to leave with Naruto: he was just like him and was his first ever friend, but fusing with Shukaku was frightening. Naruto had assured him it wasn't painful, though. It was different for everyone who did it, but for Gaara they would do this chant and he would sleep for a day while the change happened. When he woke up, he would be half-demon and Shukaku would be out.

Naruto's had been completely different, though. He had had to go into his mind and rip off half of his seal before replacing it with a seal made of his and Kyuubi's merged blood. It had taken no more than three hours for him, but since Gaara's seal was pretty much screwed up he would need to be put to sleep while it happened.

All they had to do before they left was get some scrolls from his father's vaults and the scrolls Sasori of the Red Sand left. It would be easy, he had long ago found Sasori's old home (in the destroyed area of Suna) and he had access to his father' s vault which where in the Kazekage's office: which happened to be on the sixth floor of their home.

Waiting for Naruto to finish up his food, Gaara left without a word, inwardly happy this was the last time he would see his 'family'.

They met a smirking Kyuubi who held a large crimson scroll in his hands, having left off to get the scrolls Sasori of the Red Sand left while they ate, waiting for Gaara by the vault in the back of his father's office.

The reason it would be easy for him was because his father had used a seal that made it so that only someone with his blood could open the vault door and not get brunt to a crisp. And, as much as both detested the fact that that they were related, Gaara did share his father blood. Pressing his hand against the door, he pushed calmly, smirking when it slid back effortlessly.

Seconds later, the sky still slightly dark from the previous night and the sun barley peeking up into the sky, three figures made their way out of Suna unnoticed, two smirking. Just as they passed the gate, the shortest red-head paused, looking back at his home village for a moment.

"Goodbye."

He stated softly, allowing the wind to blow away his soft statement as he ran to catch up to his companions.

Such small actions would forever change the course of history.

-

-

"Move it, cute ass, we don't have all day!"

A newly freed Shukaku whined to Naruto. Two months had passed since Gaara and Shukaku had joined them and six days since they had entered Cloud. They were currently inside a bookstore, Naruto's face buried deeply within a a thick leather bound book—Kyuubi's and Shukaku's arms filled to the brim with books and following him---with Gaara by his side, occasionally leafing through a book but mostly keeping his eyes on Naruto.

Sighing, Naruto reached out and grabbed four more books, resting the large pile on his hip with ease and taking Gaara's hand with his now free hand. Gaara gripped his hand tightly.

"Fine, let's go already."

Naruto rolled his eyes when Shukaku and Kyuubi cried with relief before offering a silent Gaara a smile.

"We should have just left them, huh?"

He grinned, tugging Gaara to the pay counter where the owner was practicality hyperventilating in pleasure at all the books Naruto was buying. Moments later found the group back outside, all Naruto's bags in the hands of the two demons.

"Why don't we get lunch now---_uh_!"

Naruto was cut off when a pale blond blur ran into him. Staggering slightly, Naruto would have it the floor had it not been for Gaara and his sand. Glaring at the figure that ran into Naruto, Gaara raised the girl with his sand, hand outstretched to kill her if he irritated him enough.

The girl, who looked to be in her teens with waist length pale blond hair braided back with a kunai tied to the tip, was dressed much like a ninja—only without a visible headband—with a fishnet shirt, dark purple jacket that cut at her middle and matched her purple eyes and stranded black ninja pants, a kunai holster wrapped around her left thigh and a sword on her back. Her expression was blank despite the numerous bruises it sported.

"Who are you?"

He demanded coolly, arm wrapped around Naruto's waist protectively. The girl didn't struggle, eying them calmly despite the upper hand they had. Placing a hand on Gaara's outstretched hand, Naruto turned to the girl whom felt the same way Gaara did.

"Jinchuriki?"

"Nibi."

The girl confirmed, nodding. With a displeased frown, Gaara released the girl who strode forward and took Naruto's hand firmly, holding it with both of her own.

"My names Nii Yugito, I'm 16. And you? You're Jinchuriki too, I know it."

She asked calmly, patiently. Beaming, Naruto nodded.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, holder of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi, I'm 9. This is Subaku no Gaara, holder of the one tailed Shukaku. He's 10. The uncharacteristically silent idiots behind us are Shukaku and Kyuubi. Nice to meet you."

He smiled, squeezing her hand back. Smiling and in slight awe, Nibi turned to the two demons who were shooting her nervous looks while glaring at Naruto and trying to hide behind Gaara. Grinning sadistically, Yugito nodded at them, smirking when they whimpered.

-

-

After running into their fellow 'sister', they had been led back to Yugito's home. Sitting around her modestly sized table, Naruto sipped his tea calmly as Yugito searched for what to say. She had no idea why she loved this blond—this stranger—but it was an instinct. An instinct that screamed at her to protect him and be by his side forever. She even felt a smaller level of this feeling for the red-head, Gaara. Nibi had told her that when she meet other Jinchuriki—her family in all but blood—that she would feel like this. Especially with the one who held the nine tailed King and Lord of Hell-Kyuubi. But it was so much more strange to feel it in person.

Shaking her head, she filled the silence with a tentative question.

"I apologize for running over you, Uzumaki-sama. I had felt you presence and came right away. Nibi said that our Lord had come for us, is it true?"

She and Nibi had waited years for this moment. Waited years to be with their kind and to be able to leave the place that thought her as nothing more than a tool-a weapon.

"We did, Nibi."

It was Kyuubi who spoke, his voice and face soft as he sat be Naruto's side, arm around his waist.

Yugito could feel Nibi cry inside her in relief and sheer happiness.

"If I may ask—how did you become free though?"

She inquired, pouring more tea into her Lord's cup when he placed the previously empty mug down. Naruto beamed at her and she flushed in happiness.

"We merged—Kyuubi and I and Gaara and Shukaku—it makes us half-demon and them able to leave the seal."

Naruto smiled. Yugito's happiness, just like Gaara's, caused him to feel warm for some reason. He supposed it had to do with being bonded to each Jinchuriki through both Kyuubi and the emotional bonds all Jinchuriki held since the moment of their sealing.

Gaara, silent and now calm, stared at the blond girl intently from Naruto's side. His dislike of the girl hadn't left and he was now not only irritated at the girl for running into—and thus touching—Naruto but for holding his attention. Shukaku and Kyuubi grinned at his adorable show of jealousy and Yugito and Naruto, one oblivious to his friend's jealousy and the other amused, continued to talk as if they had known each other their entire lives.

"Uzumaki-sama...I wish to come with you."

Yugito finally stated, pausing briefly at his name. No matter how much Naruto insisted he be called Naruto or Naruto-kun (or even -chan), Yugito held firm in using a respective title. It just felt right, more so than calling him anything else.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he looked like he was ready to kill something small and furry while Naruto smiled warmly and nodded, squeezing her hand which was held in his own over the table.

"Of course you can come, Yugito-chan! Since Kyuubi decided to steer us in the direction of all our brother Jinchuriki, I've decided we might as well join together."

He smiled and Nibi smirked viciously inside of Yugito at the comically nervous bordering fearful looks Shukaku and Kyuubi gained at this.

She couldn't wait for the 'family reunion'. Things would be so much fun after so many dull years.

"But before we do, I thought you should merge with Nibi as well, it would make things easier."

Yes, things would be much better.

-

-

Smirking, Naruto watched the comical sight that was Kyuubi and Shukaku getting pummeled by a busty, curvy, gorgeous blond woman....who was angry as hell at the two male demons.

"Idiots! How could you make me wait so long for you! Not even sharing you cute containers with me...do you know how long I waited for you!? Do you?! Huh!"

She demanded, slim, delicate looking hands around their necks and shaking them in the air viciously. Gurgling in response, neither had time to respond as Nibi continued her tirade.

"I had to wait here, all alone with Yugito while you two decided to play around and ignore your duties! If you weren't my Lord and King, Kyuubi--so help me I would kill you!"

She threatened, growling. Her two purple, fire like tails swirling behind her in her anger. Giggling, Naruto watched the scene in amusement in between Yugito and Gaara, both whom held one of his hands and were standing on either side of him.

"Should we stop them?"

Yugito asked, sounding amused despite her question. Her pale blond hair had grown to her waist and she had grown half a purple-fire tail along with loner, pointed ears since the merging which had been mere hours ago. She had also grown claws and her eyes had darkened and swirled to a yellow-purple that glowed in the dark.

"Leave them. Kyuubi and Shukaku need to learn their lesson sooner or latter—don't piss of people who can kill you."

Gaara spoke, his voice calm and cold, his eyes never straying from a smiling Naruto.

"Let's get some ice-cream while we wait.....and I kinda want to go back to the book store. And maybe the weapon store, too. I saw a scythe I like there along with some awesome looking daggers."

Naruto beamed, pulling the two away from the sight of their demons being beaten to a bloody pulp by a fuming Nibi. Smiling gently, Yugito followed along with a stoic Gaara.

Nibi continued to strangle her older brothers.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I've had really bad writers block for this. In fact, I still do which was why this was a page short—I try to write 12 pages in all my stories (discounting the prologue). I'll try to write more, but It may take a while.

**Naruto's Harem:**

Kyuubi, Shukaku, Gaara, male Jinchuriki (names will be revealed later), Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu. Haku, Zabuza.

**Possibilities:**

Sasuke, Zetsu, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai.

**Other parings:**

Neji/Sai/Shikamaru

Kakashi/Iruka

Asuma/Kurenai/Anko

Kisame/Tobi

Zabuza/Haku

Yugito/Zetsu/Fuu

Choji/Ino

Sasori/Deidara


End file.
